Sentio et excrucior
by Nuraicha
Summary: "Pero si un día tú encontrases las palabras/Quizá ese día entenderé tus miedos/Pero ahora no consigo no dejarte/Quizá estoy echando a perder todo (no sin arrepentimientos)" Sherlock ama a John y éste le corresponde, pero ninguno de los dos consigue expresar sus sentimientos.


Este fic que vais a leer fue publicado originalmente en italiano en EFP (FFnet no permite publicar url's, buscad "efp fanfic" y dentro de la web tengo este mismo nick, en mi cuenta encontraréis la historia), por lo que esto es una traducción realizada por mí que nunca antes había colgado en ningún sitio. Si entendéis el italiano, os pido que vayáis a leerlo en EFP porque, aunque no tengo un buen conocimiento del idioma, esta fue mi primera historia escrita en este y me siento bastante orgullosa del resultado; está además betada por una nativa así que probablemente el vocabulario sea mucho más rico que aquí (además esta traducción no está corregida por nadie).

El fic tiene como hilo conductor la canción de Zero Assoluto titulada _Tu come stai_, que recomiendo que escuchéis para acompañar a la lectura (hay varias traducciones por la web si buscáis)

Y creo que ya está todo dicho. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

_**Sentio et excrucior**_

_Tutto è troppo semplice  
Se non sai distinguere  
Parlano dei tuoi silenzi  
Dicono quello che pensi  
Contano di più  
Più di mille chiarimenti_

_[Todo es demasiado simple/Si no sabes distinguir/Hablan sobre tus silencios/Dicen más de lo que piensas/Cuentan más/Más que mil aclaraciones]_

_Ma se un giorno tu trovassi le parole._

_[Pero si un día tú encontrases las palabras]_

Porque yo las encuentro, pero no sé cómo decirlas. Las pienso, las siento, pero no consigo decirlas. ¿Qué pensarías tú? Yo te miro a los ojos y las _veo_. Esas palabras, cada vez que me miras. ¿Tú no me comprendes? ¿No ves en mis ojos aquello que para mí es evidente? ¿De verdad soy así de frío? ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿_Sociópata_? ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo hago para hacértelo comprender? Tu nombre. Me gusta decirlo. Suena particularmente bien en mis labios. _John_. Me gusta. Me gustas. _Te deseo._

_Forse quel giorno capirò le tue paure._

_[Quizás aquel día comprenderé tus miedos]_

Tienes miedo de morir, cierto. En el fondo tienes razón, porque desde que estás conmigo has sido raptado por chinos y amenazado por bombas pegadas a tu cuerpo. Pero tú eres un soldado. No tendrías que tener miedo a la muerte. No, tú no tienes miedo a la muerte. Tú tienes miedo de que la gente muera _por ti_. Tenías miedo de que ese cuchillo diera a Sarah. Miedo de que una pistola me disparase al corazón. No querías que yo fuera asesinado. _Yo te importo_. Pero sigues saliendo con todas esas estúpidas chicas. ¿Por qué? ¿Es un producto de tu educación religiosa? ¿Temor de "el que dirán"? ¿Estúpidos prejuicios? No, no tienes prejuicios contra la homosexualidad. Tu hermana es lesbiana. Tienes miedo de mí, de mi reacción. Yo soy el hielo, tú eres el fuego. Tienes miedo de la reacción química. ¿Me quemarás? ¿Te apagaré? Eres un soldado valiente. Pero esto es demasiado. Aquí está tu corazón y mi cerebro. Tienes miedo de que uno de los dos se rompa. Miedo por ti. Miedo por mí. Un juego que piensas que alguno perderá. Pero yo puedo dejarte vencer, si quieres. _Tú me importas._

_Ma adesso non riesco a non lasciarti._

_[Pero ahora no consigo no dejarte]_

Tu taxi ha llegado. Y yo debo llamarte. Pero ahora tengo un nudo en la garganta. Pensaba en esto desde hace meses. Cómo decirte adiós. Pensaba que estaba preparado. Mentira. No sé como hacerlo.

_**-John.**_

Ah, tu nombre. Tu _bellísimo_ nombre. Maldito nudo.

_**-¿Sherlock estás bien?**_

No. _No consigo hacerlo, _John. Pero _debo_ hacerlo.

_**-Gírate y vuelve donde estabas.**_

_**-¡Estoy yendo!**_

_**-¡Haz lo que te pido! **__**Por favor.**_

Te lo suplico, John. Por mí. Por _ti_. Por _nosotros_. Es la única manera. Te lo juro. Lo he pensado mucho. Mi cerebro es superior al de los comunes mortales. Y no he encontrado otra solución para este problema. Para _el problema final_. No hay.

_**-Oh Dios.**_

_**-No puedo bajar. **__**Deberemos hacerlo así.**_

_**-¿Hacer el qué?**_

_**-Pedirte perdón.**_

Perdóname, John. Porque sé que esto te hará daño. Perdóname porque no te he dicho lo que habría querido. Perdóname porque no te he hecho comprender que yo _te deseo_, _que me importas_, _te necesito_. Y sé que tú _me deseas, te importo, me necesitas._ Y yo el único modo que tengo ahora (porque no he querido arriesgarme antes) de demostrarte mi amor es este. Mentiras.

_**-Es todo verdad.**_

_**-¿El qué?**_

_**-Todo lo que han dicho sobre mí. Yo inventé a Moriarty.**_

Mi vista no es tan buena como para conseguir leer las emociones que ahora se expresan en tu cara. Pero no hace falta. Yo soy la parte del corazón que te falta. _Sé_ lo que estás sintiendo ahora. Miedo. La sombra de la duda, de nuevo, en tus ojos. Algo que se rompe dentro de ti.

_**-¿Por qué dices eso?**_

_**-Soy un fraude.**_

Soy tu _hielo_, John. Ese hielo que te quemará cuando creerás que ya no estoy. Soy aquel que te conforta en tus pesadillas. Soy ese hombre con el que sueñas cada noche. Lo sé. Te he mirado mientras dormías. Y si tú hubieses aprendido a _observar_ y no sólo a _ver_, habrías visto en mis ojos una sonrisa cada mañana durante el desayuno. Porque he escuchado mi nombre en tus labios. 'Sherlock'. Qué bonito es cuando lo dices tú. Sobretodo cuando lo pronuncias con ese amor. Ese amor que no consigues expresar cuando estás despierto.

_**-Ok Sherlock. **__**Cállate. **__**La primera vez que nos encontramos... la primera vez que nos encontramos, tú sabías todo sobre mi hermana, ¿verdad?**_

_**-Nadie puede ser tan inteligente.**_

_**-Tú puedes.**_

(Maldito nudo en la garganta). No. No lo soy, John. No lo soy. Si fuera de verdad tan inteligente como tú piensas, te habría dicho lo que siento. Te habría hecho comprender lo que siento por ti. Y sin embargo no lo hice. Sólo miradas perdidas, toques ligeros, insultos a tu cerebro (pero vamos, John, sabes que en el fondo eres _idiota_). Sí, lo eres. _Idiota_. Porque no me has comprendido. Porque no has tenido el valor de arriesgarte a congelarte. _Idiota_. Deberías haberme empujado contra el muro y haberme besado. Sé que lo has deseado tantas veces. Tus ojos se vuelven más oscuros. Te humedeces los labios. De repente, algo dentro de ti te dice 'no tienes que fantasear con tu compañero de piso' y giras la cara. _Oh, John_. Así todo habría sido más fácil. O quizás no. Al menos no tendrías jamás ese nudo en el estómago (¿por cuánto tiempo?) que te hará preguntarte '¿por qué no le dije nunca lo que sentía por él?'. Un beso, puesto que no _encontrabas las palabras_.

_**-Te investigué. Antes de conocerte, descubrí todo lo que pude para impresionarte. Es un truco. Sólo un truco de magia.**_

Hacía siglos que no lloraba. _Emoción_. Esa cosa que nunca quise sentir. Esa cosa que _tú_ me has hecho sentir. No sabes cuánto te agradezco por esto. Gracias por tus llamas.

_**-No. Ok, déjalo ya. **_

No sabes cuánto me gustaría, de verdad. Pero no puedo. Quizás no has comprendido mi mayor miedo: que mueras. _No puedo hacerlo_.

_**-No te muevas.**_

Sé que no te podré tocar nunca más. Pero _tengo que_ intentarlo. (Irracionalidad. Fuego sobre mi piel). Los metros nos dividen. Ojalá hubiese podido sentirte más cerca. Piel contra piel. _Tú y yo_.

_**-¡Mantén los ojos fijos sobre mí! Por favor, ¿podrías hacer esto por mí?**_

_**-¿Hacer el qué?**_

Resistir. Sobrevivir. No morir cuando yo esté lejos. Eres un soldado, John. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Aunque será duro. Pero tú _lo conseguirás_. Soy yo el que ahora no está _consiguiendo_ hacerlo.

_**-Esta llamada es... es mi nota. Es lo que hace la gente, ¿no?**_

Si sólo pudieras leerme el pensamiento, John. De verdad querría decirte esas palabras. _Todas._ Pero no puedo. _Por ti. _Porque tengo _miedo_. Porque _me importas_. Debo conseguirlo. _Por ti_.

_**-¿Dejar una nota cuándo?**_

_Cuando no consigues encontrar las palabras._ Porque es más sencillo. Porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Te lo juro. No quiero hacerte daño. _Creéme_. Lee mis pensamientos como yo consigo leer los tuyos.

_Tengo que conseguir dejarte_. Lo hago por ti, John.

_**-Adiós, John.**_

_Te amo._

_Forse sto buttando tutto  
Non senza rimpianti._

_[Quizás estoy echando a perder todo, no sin remordimientos]_

_Perdóname._ Te juro que era la única manera. Creéme. _Por favor_, John.

Querría exclamar, gritar. 'Estoy aquí, John'. Pero no puedo. _Por ti._ Porque te amo. Y mi mayor miedo es verte morir. Sé que será duro. Para _ambos_. No sé cuánto durará todo esto. Espero poco. Pero la pregunta es si cuando todo terminará me querrás todavía a tu lado. Si _encontrarás las palabras._ Si _olvidarás tus miedos_. ¿Lo harás?

_**You... you told me once... that you weren't a hero.**_

_**There were times when I didn't think you were human, but let me tell you this**_**.**

_**You were the best man, the most human... human being that I've ever known and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, so... there.**_

_**I was so alone... and I owe you so much.**_

_**But please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock. **__**For me.**_

_**Don't be dead.**_

_**Would you do that... just for me? Just stop this. Stop this**_**.**

Ni siquiera delante de mi tumba lo has dicho. Típico de ti. Fuego dentro. Pero mi hielo está sobre ti. Sólo te lo dirás a ti mismo. Quizás todavía tienes miedo. Quizás piensas que un cuerpo muerto podría escucharte. A lo mejor prefieres decirlo en voz baja acariciando mi violín. O en tus sueños. Sé que estaré siempre allí. Y también tú lo sabes.

De verdad querría acabar con todo esto. _No sabes cuanto_. Pero no puedo. _Porque te amo_. Y juro que un día conseguiré encontrar las palabras.

Te alejas de mí. Me alejo de ti. Pero en el fondo sabes que estaremos siempre juntos. A pesar del tiempo que pasará entre este momento y el día en el que volveré. Porque yo soy la parte que falta en tu corazón. Yo soy tu hielo. Tú eres lo que falta dentro de mí. Mi fuego.

No me quemarás, John. Y yo no te congelaré. Lo has comprendido ya, ¿verdad?

Adiós John. Hasta el día en el que estarás seguro. Te suplico, no me odies. _No me olvides._

Un paso. Dos pasos. Cinco pasos. Diez pasos.

Espero que me perdones. No quiero echarlo todo a perder sin decírtelo.

_Te amo, John._

* * *

**Notas finales**

-El título significa "Siento y me torturo" y está tomado de este poema de Catulo:

_Odi et amo, quare id faciam, fortasse requiris/ _

_Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior_

(Odio y amo, cómo lo hago, quizá te preguntas/

No lo sé, pero así lo siento y me torturo)

Creo que es perfecto para el fic porque Sherlock ama a John y a la vez odia tener esos sentimientos y no sabe cómo expresarlo (en cualquier caso, la poesía de Catulo es preciosa, os la recomiendo)

-He dejado el discurso ante la tumba de John en el inglés original porque considero que ninguna traducción puede superarlo.

-Esta historia no habría sido posible sin las correcciones de Nacchan (mi beta italiana), la ayuda de Francesca F. y de mis amigas Verónica y Cristina, ¡así que gracias a todas!


End file.
